


Amnesia and Severed Limbs

by ZeroSanity



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroSanity/pseuds/ZeroSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia and Severed Limbs

I’ve been here for longer than I can remember, no, that’s wrong. I can remember not being here, a time when I was Alex Knight, that average Australian living in Germany with equally average friends with whom I would go to a new pub every Saturday night. Now, now I don’t know who I am, who I’ve become. I used to be the clown of the group, which was kind of funny as I was a clown by profession. Then It happened, the event which changed my life forever. It literally pains me to write this down as I recall the tragedy which shattered both my life, and my mind.

It was a clear September morning, I think it was a Sunday, I’m really not sure. I was out with my fiancé who was in the very early stages of pregnancy, we were going to have on last hurrah before we became parents, 21 cafés in 3 weeks. This plan for a ‘last hurrah’ came about because the usual last hurrah for my friends and I is 21 clubs or pubs in 3 days, but as Kirra (sorry, it’s hard as hell to write her name with all of the vivid memories forcing their way into my head and crowding out space for the slight focus required for writing), was pregnant, her mother banned her from drinking alcohol or even too much coffee (hence the 3 weeks instead of 3 days). So there’s the explanation for the extremely sad excuse for a ‘last hurrah’ finished. So, time to get on with it and continue with the story of exactly what happened to land me here in this padded cell with its’ (stained) white (more yellow) foam walls. I forgot to mention the cell didn’t I. Sorry, I’ve been SO distracted lately, up to the point where I forgot to mention the fact that I should mention the fact that I’m in a (mostly) abandoned asylum used by the Nazis during the Cold War (I should mention the fact that this is not a mistake and that I in fact did mean the Cold War), did I mention that fact?

I REALLY NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!!! I keep getting distracted from telling this damned story from a damned soul. Where was I? Oh, there. The hardest part (pun about severed limbs unintended). Well, whilst we were drinking our coffee (the café was both cheap and fancy, a rare combination, I mean, they gave us two jugs, one with coffee and one with milk for God’s sake! Sorry, I keep distracting myself from myself as I write this, I swear it’s as if I’ve gone insane. HA! I’m not insane what’re you talking about, you’re the insane one! Oh my God what’s happening! I don’t remember writing a few parts of the above, it’s as if something or someone inside me is preventing me from writing the rest of my tale about and to myself and only to, myself). Where am I up to now, I remember, as we were drinking our coffee and discussing coming back here after we finished the challenge we set for ourselves, there was a sudden unholy cacophony of shouting. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Everything went silent., unless it was just me. A figure stepped through the open door into the cafe, the door slammed shut behind him. For some reason, he looked evil, malignant, and just plain old terrifying. He just emitted an aura of crushing fear. He stared me straight in the eyes as he reached for what looked like a pistol which I somehow didn't notice when he entered to now nightmarish cafe. I was only slightly aware of the fact I was instinctively moving between him and Kirra. He pointed the pistol-looking object at me and as his finger slowly twitched (it's amazing how time slows down in situations like this), I think I saw a wicked grin as he look from me to my beloved and back.

The next thing I remember is looking down and seeing bloody hands. I somehow knew the red liquid was not my own. I saw bloodier hands on the ground. My heart dropped like a brick thrown off a 10 storey building as I saw the thin, elegant silver ring set with a few small, sky blue sapphires, the ring I myself bought 5 months beforehand, the ring I held before me as I knelt down and asked the question to the woman I had loved since the age of 16, I had loved for a short 7 years. I naively glanced around for Kirra to check if she was ok. Then I saw it. The most horrifying image I've ever seen, the most horrifying image I will probably ever see. My fiancée's face, beautiful eyes staring at me from a pool of black hair and crimson blood. I barely noticed her body laying a few short metres away. I look around at it all. The blood of my beloved splattered all around the cafe, the engagement ring on her beautiful, snow white, severed hand, and the knife in my left hand (although I'm right handed, I've always used a knife in my left). As I collapsed on the ground in the middle of pieces of the love of my life, a dart fell off my neck, I blankly stare at this for hours, even as police stormed in. I can't remember what happened between now and then. I've just sat here with an idiotic phrase engraved into my mind. After I write it down, I'll probably go to sleep for a long time, this will be my final act on this pathetic planet. This is it: 'Killing Ignorant Rabbits Ranks As Some Duty Evolved As Damnation'.


End file.
